


Say "Hey"

by inabodycastofglass



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 11:37:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6954916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inabodycastofglass/pseuds/inabodycastofglass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico was used to Hazel inviting their homeless classmates to stay with them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say "Hey"

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this tumblr post: http://solangelo.tumblr.com/post/125083399528/kittykarnstein-thewasteoftime-kabudy-why

Nico was used to Hazel inviting their homeless classmates to stay with them. Every other week there was a new kid wandering in, only to be gone shortly after.

Nico didn’t mind, as long as they stayed out of his room and his way. Their house was big enough that he could comfortably live separately from them.

Hazel usually informed him when a new kid would be joining them, or leaving. So when he came downstairs to get something to eat one Saturday afternoon after nearly a month of it being just the two of them in his Batman boxers and a sweatshirt that said “say ‘hey’ if you’re gay” that Jason had given him as a joke, to come face-to-face with Will Solace sitting on his couch, he froze in place, his face going red.

Hazel realised her mistake immediately, staring at him in horror. She cleared her throat. “Will, this is my brother, Nico.”

Will gave him a small smile. “We’ve met.” He held up a hand. “Hey.”

Nico looked down at his sweatshirt, then furrowed his brows at Will. Was- Did he just- Was that intentional? He couldn’t tell if was, based on his blush, or if he’d realised it a moment too late.

He turned around and went back upstairs to change, and maybe lock himself in his room forever.

Of all the people that could have happened with, it had to be Will freaking Solace. They’d had twelve classes together over the last four years. They’d worked together in half of them.

Nico had liked him for at least three. And now… He slumped onto his bed, curling up on his side.

He’d been content with their relationship until then. It was simple, mostly nonexistent. Nico could stare at the back of his head in class and never have to worry about him looking back. Now that they shared a space in their free time, he would be conscious of him. And, now that he knew about Nico being…

He pulled a pillow against his face, trying to smother himself, and groaned.


End file.
